Fruit Bowl
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: Taking their relationship step by step, Tohru and Kyo are happy until something is wrong with Tohru. She's suffering from nightmares, but her nightmares seem to be not only destroying her life and relationship with Kyo, but herself from the inside as whatever hurts her in the dream, becomes a reality. Can Kyo save Tohru's life and their future children's lives? Better than summary
1. A Fresh Start

Hey guys. My names Chibi Nagisa Sakura and it's my first fanfiction for Fruits Basket. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'd also like to thank **SonomiTahashia **for her help and for her support for me to share my imagination with everyone. Please enjoy.

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Hello?" Machi, sleepily answered her phone.  
As usual, her apartment was messy. Clothes and package wrapping lay on the floor and furniture. Her bed was the only thing that didn't have anything other than Machi herself, a cover, pillow and quilt on top. Saying this, the bed was never made.  
"You're suppose to be sleeping." A soft and gentle voice chuckled over the line.  
"YUKI!" Machi accidentally yelled with excitement hearing his voice once again. He laughed at her again causing her to blush, feeling stupid for reaction.  
"Nice to talk to you to Machi. How are you?" He asked calmly.  
"Tired." Machi responded to his question. She listened to his laugh at her joke. The sound was like a soft little fairy bell. So enchanting and sweet.  
"School good?"  
Machi didn't say anything. The truth was, after Yuki left for university, she went back to her usual self. She throw and wrecked everything, talking to no one and hiding in corners. She didn't want to tell Yuki, her boyfriend, how much his departure tortured her.  
"Oh Machi," Yuki sighed, guessing what she was thinking. "Try to make a friend this year. I don't want to come home and visit you to see you've totally lost it." Machi continued to say nothing. Yuki smiled on the other end of the phone. "You know I love you right?"  
Machi blushed, not knowing how to react. "Hm...yeah..." She casually rolled her eyes trying to deal with the situation calmly and coolly.  
"Every single day." Yuki put a baby voice on, mocking Machi knowing it made her cringe and make her uncomfortable.  
"Shut-up." Machi cut him short. Yuki laughed again. "And how's you?"  
"I'm fine. I've made a few friends here. All of them are dimwitted like your brother but I'll manage."  
"Have fun. I only have one." Machi laughed awkwardly. Yuki laughed at her awkwardness and her joke. Machi signed listening to him. "I miss you." She said out loud without realizing.  
Realizing what she said, she gasped, covered her mouth and blush scarlet. Yuki's eyes widened and even he went a little red. He laughed. It was very rare that Machie showed any romantic feelings so Yuki made a big deal out of it.  
"Really?" He teased making Machi bang her head on the wall for her stupidity. "I miss you also."  
Machi stopped and grabbed the phone. "Really?"  
"Of course! I miss your darling eyes, your soft hair...your gentle lips." Machi blushed remembering the kiss. "Your laugh, your smile, the way you blush, the way you look at me. I think of you every single day."  
Machi smiled and blushed feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I miss..." She bit her lip before forcing herself to say it. "Your laugh, your smile, your enchanting eyes, your hand when you touch me and the way you listen to me and take the time to call me even from a long distance!"  
Yuki smiled and closed his eyes, listening to her voice on the phone. "I should let you go to bed."  
"I can stay up." Machi insisted, not wanting him to go.  
"You must sleep! I swear, you never sleep! You have school in the morning and I have class as well."  
Machi sighed. She hated saying goodbye to him. "Okay! Fine!" She snapped. "Goodnight."  
"Sweet dreams Machi. I'll be dreaming of you tonight."  
Machi smiled and hung up. She set the phone down on the table and curled up to her stuffed animal in bed. How she long to curl with Yuki.  
Yuki, stood by the window and looked at his phone as it said on the screen, _End of Call_. He looked up to the moon and stars in the midnight sky. He set the phone down on the window sill and smiled.

...

"Well come to our new home." Kyo swung open the door. Tohru looked in and smiled with delight.  
On the inside was a huge room with just a table in the middle, in the kitchen you could see the fridge, cooker and sink. It was empty and bare and looked like it needed a good clean out.  
"I know it's not much..." Kyo looked away, bright red. He was embarrassed that he even showed a shabby place to Tohru and told her it was their new home.  
"Kyo..." Tohru sighed. Kyo looked down in shame waiting to hear her say she hated it. "I LOVE it!"  
"Y-You do?!" Kyo asked in shock.  
Tohru clasped her hands over his and smiled at him. "This is Kyo-kun's and my home now. Just the two of us."  
"I guess you're right!" Kyo smiled down at his cute and beautiful girlfriend.  
"Plus, we haven't even unpacked. I'm sure after some elbow grease, our items unpacked and you managing the dojo, this can become home in no time."  
Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes thinking, _I am so lucky to be blessed by an angel from heaven. _  
He hugged Tohru rested his chin of on her head while she listened to his fast beating heartbeat.  
"Well, not time for hugging about." Tohru joked. "It's time to clean."

Kyo lifted all the boxes and suitcases in while Tohru took a brush and began to sweep around the floors. After the floors were brushed, her and Kyo began to wash down the walls and counters in the kitchen as well as the cooker and fridge. They moved through the rooms and scrubbed the toilet, shower and sinks and dusted everywhere. While Kyo washed the outside windows, Tohru cleaned the inside. The looked out at each other and smiled as they wiped the suds off.  
Kyo and Tohru sat on the floor, going through things and unpacking.  
"Wow!" Tohru smiled. "We did good today."  
"You did too, y'know." Kyo smiled at her as he began to set the wardrobe in place.  
"You did good too Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled, folding up clothes to put in drawers.  
"Not as good as you. I mean, you were like lightning! I swear I never seen you work so hard or fast."  
Tohru shrugged off the compliment. "But that was nothing compared to you!"  
Kyo rolled his eyes and looked down at the happy Tohru. She could never give herself some credit. She always thought low of herself compared to everyone else.  
Together, they rolled out their beds in their new bedroom. It felt odd. Even you know they were dating and now living together, they were still new at the couple things. They were able to manage kissing and holding hands but nothing extreme like sleeping in the same room together or changing in front of each other.  
"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked Tohru as she blushed.  
"Yes...I'm fine." She shakily said.  
That meant no. Kyo held her hand as they looked down at the made beds. "It's okay." He reassured her.  
"What is?" She looked up clueless.  
"I'm scared too."  
Tohru took a deep breathe. She was uneasy and anxious. They've been friends for sometime now and only became a couple a week ago. Kyo saw this and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Let's take it slow." Kyo reassured her.  
Tohru nodded a little.  
Tohru left the room with a smile while Kyo tugged off his shirt and swapping his trousers from a pair of sweats. At that point, Tohru came in dressed in yellow pajamas. She set her clothes down and began to brush her hair for bed.  
"Hey, you ready to sleep?" Kyo asked, lying down.  
Tohru glanced at him and smiled. "In a minute." She gave her hair a few more tugs with the brushed before finally setting it down and lying next to Kyo.

...

"Do you think...we'll be able to share more than we already do?" Tohru asked sitting up, curling into her legs, and staring at the ground.  
"Most likely." Kyo lay on his back, hands behind head and looked up at the ceiling.  
"You think? I'd love to be closer to Kyo-kun but..." Tohru bit her lip not wanting to upset Kyo.  
Kyo lifted his arm away from his hand and gently took hold of her arm that wrapped round her legs. Tohru looked up at his red eyes which confirmed it all. Kyo said it anyway.  
"We've only begun our journey as a couple. Before you know it, you won't be awkward or anything. We'll share problems with each other and you know, we'll fight together."  
Tohru felt her eyes whelming up with tears and began to rub her eyes.  
"AW SHIT! WHAT DID I SAY?!" Kyo panicked, wondering why Tohru was crying. He hated making her cry or see her upset.  
"Nothing." Tohru took her hands away from her eyes and smiled. "I'm just so happy."  
Kyo couldn't help but sigh into a smile. "It's late." He squeezed her arm for comfort. "We should sleep."  
Tohru nodded and lay down. The two stared into each others eyes for a while, relaxed.  
"Good night Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled.  
"Night...Tohru."  
Kyo turned on his side, facing away from Kyo and began to think, _It will get better than this! I know it!  
_Torhu stared at his back for a while before turning around on her side away from him and began to think, _I love Kyo-kun, so why so I feel so uncomfortable?_

The two then slept.

...

The sun rose through the window of the bedroom. When the two woke up, they were cuddled together.  
Even you know the two decided to take it a step at a time instead of rushing it, Tohru didn't panic. She simply smiled.  
"See?" Kyo smiled. "Told you we'd get this close."  
Tohru giggled. "You're right."  
Tohru sat up right with bed hair. Kyo watched as she got up and got her clothes to dress in the bathroom. Kyo then turned his head to the side to the window where he watched as two butterflies flew together in the morning sunlight. Today, he worked for the first time in the dojo.


	2. Two Couples

Sad here. Had to say goodbye to some of my friends as they're leaving school.

**I do not own Fruits Basket. **

* * *

Chapter 2.

"I'm home!" Called Kyo.  
"Oh, welcome home." Tohru smiled at her boyfriend from the kitchen as he came walking in. "How was your first day?" She brought tea to the table as Kyo collapsed beside it.  
"Exhausting!"  
"Oh," Tohru crawled behind his back. "Want me to give you a massage? I read in a magazine that I brought with me from home that girlfriends are to provide their boyfriends all the needs they need, physically. So, I thought, massage!"  
Kyo blushed. "Em...Tohru? That's not...never mind. A massage sounds good." Kyo smiled and lay down on his back.  
He felt the brush of Tohru's finger steps gently put pressure on his aching back. It was her first time doing it, yet she was like a professional. All his pain came oozing out and was now filled with relaxation and heaven.  
"Am I hurting you?" Tohru stopped, worried she did something wrong.  
"No way! You're amazing Tohru!" Kyo complimented her, hardly believing himself that she was this good.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Smiled Tohru.  
"How was your day?" Kyo asked, resting his head on his arms, staring at an angel, listening to her sweet, high voice, smelling the sweet scent of her body wash and feeling her soft, tender hands press his body.  
"Let's see. Well, I got up and made you breakfast." Tohru laughed. Kyo gave a little chuckle too listening to her. "After you left, I washed the dishes and took a shower. I then began to wash every inch of the house. I finally got the house all settled out so I did for you. Now you can come home to a proper home." Tohru smiled.  
Kyo got up and stared at her. "Don't work yourself so hard!" He hugged her.  
"It's really okay, Kyo. It's nice to be alone, you know? Get to think about your life, things that happened, things that you could do, things you want. Oh! And peace and quiet." she laughed.  
"So...I don't give you peace and quiet? I'm annoying?" Kyo teased her.  
"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I MEANT...I MEAN...UM...AH!" Tohru frantically panicked.  
"Hey, hey! I'm just teasing." Kyo laughed.  
"Kyo-kun is so mean!"  
Kyo continued to laugh before he reflected back on what his girlfriend just said. _Things you want..._what did Tohru want?

The question rumbled round in his head. Kyo loved Tohru and always thought how he couldn't wait to see her in the morning, how he hated leaving her all alone in the house, how he was excited to see her when he came home, and how much he loved her each night. Nothing else came on his mind. Thinking about it, what did Tohru want in life? She made it obvious she wanted Kyo but now that she had his heart forever, was there other things she'd like now?

Saturday came. Kyo slept in and woke up on an empty floor. He looked around and got up with only trousers on. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast for the two to eat.  
"Morning!" Tohru turned round and smiled. Kyo smiled back.  
She turned round and continued cooking. At this point, Kyo came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her and smelled her. Tohru turned round and giggled. Tohru's hair smelled sweet like a strawberry from her shampoo she used.  
"Morning." Kyo whispered softly in her ear.  
Tohru gave a little giggle. "I'm making rice balls with plums in them."  
Kyo nodded. "Can I help?" Kyo asked.  
"Of course!"  
Together, the two took a handful of rice with plum mixed in them and shaped them into little triangles.  
"Tohru?" Kyo looked up at her as he fumbled the rice and plum in his hands.  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me the story about the riceball and plum again."  
Tohru giggled. "Well, there once was a riceball who looked around and thought, 'Wow! Look at all the plums they have! I wish I had a plum. I'm just a boring riceball.' What the riceball didn't know was on its back, it had a plum. The biggest, juiciest and shiniest plum than all the others. The problem was, because the plum was on its back, it couldn't see it. It went round life wanting what others had instead of realizing what it had already."  
Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled. "You're amazing."  
"W-WHA!" Tohru blushed furiously. "N-Not really!"  
"Tohru, I'm lucky to have you. I mean, without you, I'd still be a cat!"  
"Oh, but you were such a cute cat. How I miss that. I could pet you and everything."  
Kyo blushed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well...I couldn't do this!" He grabbed Tohru from behind and lifted her up. Tohru gave little scream of shock and Kyo spun her round while she shrieked with laughter. He stopped and put her down and turned her round. She still giggled and tried to catch her breathe. Kyo leaned in and kissed her before resting his forehead on her forehead. Nose to nose they were.  
"I love you." He smiled staring into her huge eyes.  
"I love you too." She blushed.  
They softly touched each others lips with their lips before letting go of each other and turning round to take a good look at the house. Work had been getting in the way had stopped them to look at their house together.  
"This is a nice house." Kyo commented.  
"Oh yes! Perfect! It's big too, so if one day we decide to settle down, we can have a family." Tohru giggled before going back to making riceballs. Kyo turned and looked at her. _That_ must be what she wants! A family of her own...of _our_ own!  
"Tohru..."  
She looked at his bright red eyes and smiled. "Yes?"  
"Uh..." How should he start this conversation off? "Do you think we're moving too fast?"  
"Well...no. I mean, we still don't _do_ things others do when they're a couple."  
"Yeah, but some people do some of _that _stuff after marriage!" Kyo closed one eye with his arms behind his head.  
"Really?" Smiled Tohru.  
Kyo panicked. "I DON'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY!"  
"In what way?" Tohru cocked her head to the side.  
"Uh...nothing." Kyo turned round and quickly made riceballs blushing.  
"Are you sick? You're pretty red."  
"No, no! I'm find Tohru! Honest."  
Tohru just smiled and brushed it off.

Together, Tohru and Kyo went down to the town they lived in before the move. They were going shopping for groceries.  
"What should we have for dinner this week?" Tohru asked Kyo as they walked round town, hand in hand.  
"Anything is fine...as long as it's not leeks!" Kyo cringed saying the 'L' word.  
"Right!" Tohru nodded.

At that point, Kyo and Tohru passed Machi who was texting while walking non-stop to Yuki.

_Yuki: I can't wai again xxx  
Machi: when will u b back?  
Yuki: Just close your eyes and I shall appear 2 u  
Machi: thats not enough! i need u wif me!  
Yuki: If u love me, im in ur heart  
Machi: i dont jst want u in my heart, i want u in my arms!  
Yuki: I'll b home before you no it...I hope ur not texting while walking, Machi -.-  
Machi: Ofc not! who do u think i am?  
Yuki: Look out!_

Machi looked up and face planted her face into a pole. "Ow!" She groaned while others round her groaned. She looked down at her phone in a huff.

_Machi: 4 wat?  
_

At that point, Machi's older half brother popped out, Kakeru.  
"Ahahahahahaha! Hey there, don't you look good?" He teased as brought out his phone.  
"Go...AWAY...K-" Machi began to scream with her hand on her head but stopped when Kakeru took a picture of her on his phone.  
"I'm going to send this to Yun-Yun." He stuck his tongue out.  
"Don't...You...DARE!" Machi lept to snatch the phone off him but it was too late. It had sent.  
"Aw, don't worry Machi. I'm sure Yuki will still find you attractive after this!" He smiled before his face was pushed in with Machi's fist. "Why did you do that?" he wept.  
Machi sighed and swiped her hair behind her ear. At that point, her phone began to vibrate. She lifted it out and looked at the text from Yuki.  
"Great." Machi mumbled.

_Yuki: Told u so ;)_

Machi shook with frustration and pressed the reply button.

In his room again, it was dark and cold. But even so, Yuki smiled. He was lonely and had no one to talk to except those on the other side of his phone. He smiled as he saw Machi's face again in the photo. Sure, she had a little blood there, but she was beautiful as ever. He looked up at the sky again to the stars thinking of Machi and how she is like the star in his life...with the exception of Tohru as well but he loved Machi, not Tohru.

_Yuki: B sure 2 get that checked out xxx_

_Machi: shut up -.-_

Yuki laughed at Machi's message before giving a sigh. When will he see Machi again?

* * *

Thank-you guys for supporting me on my first chapter :)

**SonomiTakashia**:- thanks so much for encouraging me and for giving me a review

**Rose the snake**:- Don't worry, I'm making more

Keep reviewing guys! XD


	3. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

Sorry guys! Northern Ireland weather is the worst ever and always rains but this time we got some sun! I decided I'd like to enjoy myself outside before it goes. Now it's gone, I have finally updated the chapter. :) Hey guys, here's chapter 3. xD

* * *

Chapter 3.

"What do you think Kyo?" Tohru asked, walking out of the dressing room. The dress was a ruby-red and was tight the whole way down with a slit up the two sides, showing off her pale legs.  
Kyo's mouth dropped and he flushed red. "Uh...Tohru? What brought you on to wear something..._like this_?"  
Tohru looked down not getting why Kyo was getting so flushed about. "Ayame..." She was about to explain but the first word was more than enough for Kyo. It explained it all.  
"Dammit! Don't listen to what that bastard has to say." Kyo reassured Tohru.  
"Is this a no then?" Tohru did a twirl. Kyo couldn't help but stare. She was so pretty...but it wasn't her.  
"I think you should buy what you like, no one else."  
"Oh, but I want to make you happy. In the magazines, it says I should buy clothes that will put a smile on your man's face." Tohru smiled cutely back.  
It seemed like Kyo passed out with his soul escaping from his mouth. Tohru was so cute how could he not react to her smile? He quickly gained his strength and stood up. He smiled gently before walking over to her. Putting his hand under her chin, he gently tilted it up to look into her brown oval eyes.  
"If you want me to smile, then be with me forever." He whispered. With that, the unnatural orange-haired boy pressed his lips on her forehead. "You should get changed now."  
"Okay." Tohru smiled and walked in while Kyo sighed.

Months has passed and Kyo had worked really hard, falling asleep right after he came in not getting a chance to see Tohru. He felt awful leaving her alone all the time so to make it up to her, they were on a date. They decided to go round shopping for Tohru to get new clothes. They were having great fun. They walked round the city talking, smiling and holding hands. Kyo bought whatever he could for her. Tohru, of course, fought against him spoiling her the way he was but he insisted. Tohru had to go through with being spoiled and selfish for one whole day for Kyo to make her his Princess. Before visiting even more shops, they decided to go into a sweet café which was kept in good condition and served food in cute designs such as animal faces and different smiley faces.

"Where do you want to go after?" Kyo asked, with his leg spread on the sofa-like seat and his arm round the top.  
"Hm...shoe shop?" Tohru smiled, sipping her hot, sweet tea. "Are you sure this isn't far too much?"  
"Are you crazy? I haven't seen you smile in ages like this. You must be really lonely in that house all the time."  
"It's a little lonely...but...I enjoy being there because I know at the end of the day, Kyo-kun will come back. It's worth the wait knowing you'll come back." Tohru blushed saying this but stared into his blood coloured eyes. Kyo blushed a little too. "Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to annoy you."  
"Tohru, you're worth more than what money can buy." Kyo casually said, staring back into her deep pool of brown eyes. "Shoe shop?" Kyo hinted to go once Tohru set her empty cup down.  
"Shoe shop!" She confirmed.

...

They tried every shop they could think off that sells shoes but Tohru was not keen on any of their styles. The retro, punk and street shoes was just not her kind of style. She needed a sweet, girly, simple and cute design. Kyo led her into a shop where they sold clothes as well as shoes.  
"What about here?" He asked.  
Tohru looked around and picked out a stripped pair or pink and white pumps with little strawberries printed everywhere, laced with darker shade of pink than the strips and a pink bow.  
"I like these ones." Tohru smiled with joy, her eyes lighting up. She sat down on a stool and fitted them on her petite feet. "Oh," She looked disappointed. "They aren't big enough."  
Kyo took the shoes out of her hands and smiled down at her. "Want me go see if they have a bigger size?"  
Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Kyo disappeared out of sight while Tohru sat patiently for her boyfriend to come back.  
"Ugh," Tohru threw herself forward in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut and waited for the pain to disappear. Breathing easy, Tohru slowly got up and made her way to the mirror and starred in it for a while, grooming herself.  
Looking into the mirror, she saw a few people walking passed her and giggling to themselves while staring at her and pointing. Confused, she turned her whole body round to investigate the funny behaviour. Not knowing what was going on, Tohru looked at her in the mirror and saw nothing wrong. She looked down to see what else could be wrong when it was there. It was so noticeable and embarrassing and stared right back at her. Not knowing what else to do with a face red as a tomato, she began to cry and run.

"Tohru?" Kyo came back with her size of shoes. But she was nowhere to be found. "Tohru?" He yelled louder and now worried. Looking round the shop, she was nowhere to be seen. _Where could she have gone?  
_Kyo searched again. He came across the changing rooms and began calling her name over again. "Tohru?" There were no replies as he walked up the aisle of changing rooms. "Tohru?" He called again and this time heard a sniffle. "Tohru?" He slowly pulled the curtain away just to check if it was Tohru. There sat Tohru in the corner of the room. "Tohru!" He pulled the curtain fully open and close it again behind him. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Tell me! I'll punch the snot out of the wee bastard!"  
"Oh Kyo!" Tohru threw her arms around him.  
Kyo's stiff, angry personality melted and became soft and gentle, wrapping his arms round her. "What is it? You can tell me." He reassured her.  
Tohru looked up with a red face and watery eyes making her weak and vulnerable.  
"I-I didn't know!" She whispered.  
"What?"  
"It hurts so much."  
"What hurts?"  
"Then I saw everyone laughing at me."  
"WHO THE FUCK LAUGHED AT YOU!?"  
"Kyo...I need your help." Tohru whispered again.  
"Yes, anything to make you smile!" Kyo held her hand to his face.  
Tohru didn't know how to say it. It was her first time admitting to Kyo anything personal like this to her. But a couple is a couple and trust is one of the key points. Also, in a couple relationship, there are no secrets.  
"I...um...you see," Tohru blushed and looked away.  
"What?" Kyo put a finger under her chin and pulled her face towards his.  
"I...I'm bleeding!" She whimpered, hoping he'd catch her drift.  
"Where? Do you want me to get help?" Kyo cupped her face with his hands, full of worry.  
"Um...Kyo..." Tohru blushed harder and looked up innocently. "It's...my...p-period."  
"Oh." Tohru cried harder and put her hands to her eyes. "Hey, come here." Kyo pulled her into a hug. "It's okay."  
"Kyo...kun..."Tohry closed her eyes listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. "I was so embarrassed."  
"Why? Is it showing?" Kyo's eyes widened. Tohru looked down shamefully and turned round to show a red patch on her white skirt.  
"Shit." Kyo cursed. Tohru cringed again in pain and sat on the floor, feeling the pain crippling her. "Are you okay?"  
"Cramps. They're just...hurting more than they usually do."  
Kyo kissed her. "Wait here, I'll get you your 'stuff', a new skirt and painkillers. Stay here." Kyo then left giving her another kiss.  
_  
_

...

"What the fuck!?" Kyo looked down the aisle of female toiletries in the pharmacy.  
"Can I help you sir?" Asked a kind female worker.  
"Er...yeah...you see...my girlfriend is...having some trouble this month and...I have no idea what she needs." He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Lucky then that I'm here to help." She laughed. "The sanitary pads are right this way."  
"Right, thanks." Kyo blushed a little, feeling slightly awkward and out-of-place. "Um...there are too many! What ones would suit her?"  
"Well...I'd recommend this brand sir. They are extra absorbent with wings and perfume scented."  
Kyo took the packet from her hands. "Thanks I guess." He blushed. "Painkillers?"  
"Oh, I wish you were my boyfriend! You're so caring! What a lucky lass." Giggled the female assistant.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where can I find the painkillers?" Kyo rolled his eyes.  
"Right over there." She pointed.

After buying the products, Kyo bought a bottle of water then a white skirt and a packet of women underwear in the shop where Tohru hid. He came back to find a tortured Tohru.  
"Jesus, are you okay?" Kyo bent down beside her on the floor.  
"This...is nothing. I'm...perfectly fine." Tohru struggled to say.  
"Here!" Kyo passed the painkillers and bottle of water for her to swallow. He then left and let her change and fix herself up.  
Where Tohru came out, she was smiley, perky and her old self. "Oh Kyo!" She jumped into him, wrapping her arms round his necks. "Thank-you so much! This is why I love you dearly." She kissed him.  
"Anything to see you smile." Kyo reminded her.  
Kyo now knew what to do next with Tohru. He knew she was the one he wanted for life.

...

Machi sat on her bed, hunched over her phone which lay between her feet. Yuki hadn't texted her all day. _Was he too busy? Was he asleep? Has his phone broken? Did I do something wrong?_

"It's only been a day...Yuki," Machi mumbled close to tears. She loved him with all her heart, him not texting for a whole day was a flaming poker stabbed through her just recently complete heart. A tea fell from her check and splashed the screen of her phone. "Yuki..." She mumbled again resting her face on her crossed arms.  
A knock came from the door. The sudden sound made her jump out of her ball position. Clearing her tears, she stumbled to the door. She opened it with an emotionless face before her mouth dropped.  
"Y...Y...Yuki!" Machi gasped in disbelief.  
"Surprise." Yuki whispered in his quiet calm voice that soothed every worry Machi ever faced.  
"Y-You're here! Why are you here?"  
"Oh you don't want me? Okay." Yuki turned away and walked.  
"NO!" Machi screamed pulling him round and jumping into his arms, kissing him without a sound. The kiss began to deepen. Machi has missed him so much! She wanted this and she wanted it now. Yuki didn't pull out but shuffled into her small apartment and threw the bag down and shut the door. Putting his hand on her cheek, he knew what she not only wanted, but needed. Machi jumped up on his waist and secured her legs round him. Yuki carried her to the bed and set her down.  
"Machi?" Yuki pulled away.  
"Yuki," Machi cried. "I missed you so much!" She hugged him.  
Yuki was shocked. Machi was never this emotional, she liked to hide her emotions. Yuki simply smiled and returned her hug. "And I you, Machi."  
Machi looked up with her sad, begging eyes. "I love you so much." She cried.  
With his finger, Yuki dried her tears. "No need to cry. I'm now here."  
Machi placed her arms around Yuki's neck and laid herself down, pulling him over her. Yuki leaned in.

* * *

**SonomiTakashia**:- I'm glad I made you smile. I hope this puts a smile on your face and sorry for not updating sooner.

Keep the reviews coming, and thanks for reading.  
~ Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	4. Sohma Household

Here's another chapter. I've really got high hopes for this fanfiction.I hope it's up to everyone's standards, I'm really enjoying writing it. xD Here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Tohru?! Are you ready?!" Kyo called to Tohru as he finished packing his bags.  
"Yes, I'm ready." Tohru smiled, walking to the door. "Need help?"  
"No, I can do this." Kyo reassured her.  
"No! I insist." Tohru came in and helped fold his clothes and place them neatly in his bag. When they had finished with Kyo's bag, they looked at each other and smiled.

When they were ready to go, they walked out the door and made sure everything was locked. Together, they held hands and walked off.

...

"Do we have to get u?" Machi groaned as she lay on Yuki's chest.  
With his hands, he brushed his fingers through Machi's hair. "I'm afraid so. If we're late, they'll be suspicious."  
"I don't think I've met any of your family...except for your cousins who go to school."  
"They'll be there also." Yuki got up and grabbed his clothes from the floor. Machi stayed in bed and watched as her beautiful prince began to get ready.  
"I really don't wanna go now." Machi smashed her face into the pillow. Yuki gave a slight chuckle.

...

_Out for the whole week ^_^ (y) ~teehee_

Was written on the paper pinned to the door.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Mitchan, Shigure's editor. "WHY SHIGURE!? WHY?" She grabbed her hair and tried to pull it out. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Mitchan dropped on the floor screaming and crying. Shigure always did this to her. He always left her at the wrong times just when she needed him. Mitchan had rung and texted him all last week saying she needed his next book done and finished with but as usual, when she came to pick it up, he disappears with only a note to say he's out.

Today, the Sohma were having a family reunion of all the people who were curse by a spirit. You could bring whoever you wanted and you'd be given a room to stay in while in the main house. Not many of them brought anyone. Only Kyo and Yuki brought someone with them for the week.

Yuki and Machi walked in and immediately, Ayame sprung on Yuki.  
"Yuki!" He cried. "You're here! You're fabulous big brother has been looking forward to this day."  
Yuki sighed. It couldn't be helped. He then pushed his older brother away. "I will skin you alive if you don't leave me alone."  
"I see," Machi giggled at Yuki.  
"What?" Yuki asked.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Tell me!"  
Machi walked off giggling. Yuki ran after her shouting at what she was meaning when she said, 'I see.'

Kyo and Tohru were the last to arrive at the house.  
"Hello everyone." Tohru greeted.  
"TOHRU!" There was a sudden rush to Tohru's side as she walked in. Momiji jumped on her back and Kisa hugged her. Everyone loved Tohru a lot. Hiro just watched but secretly smiled watching her.  
"Tohru, Momiji loves you so much!" Tohru giggled.  
"GET OFF HER!" Kyo yelled, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and threw him across the room.  
"WAAHH!" Momiji cried. "Kyo's being mean again."  
Kyo grew frustrated and cracked his knuckles as fire arose from his body.  
"Kyo." Tohru softly said. Immediately Kyo calmed down and smiled at her and took her hand.  
"Kyo." Came another voice that walked closer to him. Kyo looked up and let go of Tohru's hand. "You sissy."  
"Haru," Kyo cracked his knuckles.  
"Come at me you stupid cat! Come on, I bet I can win you."  
"Black Haru, you really piss me off." Kyo shrugged him off and took Tohru to their room.  
"What? Now that you've got a girl to ride, you have no time to fight!?"  
Kyo stiffened like a statue. "What...did...you say?"  
"Come on, we all know what you two do alone." Haru folded his arms. "Hey Tohru," He put his hand under her face. "Come with me, I can do it way better."  
"W-What?" Tohru didn't understand.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Screamed Kyo pulling Tohru away from him.  
"Oh, so you still haven't become a man yet. In that case," He pulled Tohru his way. "Let me be your first."  
"WHY YOU-" Kyo got ready to punch him.  
"HARU!" Screamed a familiar voice. Haru fell on the ground with a bump on his head. Over the top of him stood a very angry Rin.  
"What...happened?" Asked Haru confused. He looked up to see the stars in Rin's eyes as they burned with fire. "Oh shit...what happened?"  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" Rin screamed.  
"We...should probably go..." Kyo took Tohru's hand and dragged her away before World War 3 broke out.

Tohru set her bags on the double bed. "Well, that was lively." She giggled.  
"Damn, I knew coming was a bad idea." Kyo collapsed on the bed.  
"I'm happy we came. I haven't seen everybody in ages." Tohru began to unpack her bags when there was a sudden knock on the door. Tohru answered to see Yuki standing at the door.  
"Yuki!" Tohru jumped into his arms.  
"Nice to see you too, Honda-san."  
"I haven't seen you in so long." Tohru giggled. "And this is my first time hugging you without you changing."  
"That's right!"  
"Yo," Kyo called from the bedroom. "Long time no see."  
Yuki nodded. "How've you two been?"  
"I've been fine. Kyo's working awfully hard in the dojo." Tohru smiled. "I don't do that much unfortunately."  
"She's lying. Don't listen to her. Tohru works really hard, even harder than me at times."  
"Is that so?" Yuki smiled at Tohru.  
"No, no, no! It's not like that! I don't do that much!" Tohru began to panic.  
"Well, see ya about." Yuki waved before going back. "Bye Tohru, bye stupid cat."  
"You damn rat!" Kyo yelled after him.  
Tohru thinking they were fighting again began to panic and calm them down. Yuki simply smiled at Kyo and walked off and Kyo just smiled back. They were friends but found it embarrassing to show it.

...

It was night and Tohru and Kyo were in bed. Tohru lay her head on Kyo's chest while his right arm was behind his head and his left around her. The two were comfy and cosy together and were talking just about everything they could think of.  
"Tohru," Kyo began thinking about what Haru was suggesting today. "What do you want in life?"  
"That's a funny question." Tohru giggled.  
"Really...how so?" Kyo sat up right.  
"Cause everything I want I have." Tohru smiled. "You're all I want."  
Kyo smiled. "And you're all I want but...I mean in the future?"  
"To be with you in the future." Tohru answered.  
"I mean, what do you want to happen to us in the future?"  
Tohru immediately blushed. "Well...you'll laugh."  
"C'mon! Of course I won't. I wan to know!"  
"Well...I want to get...married and..." Tohru blushed crimson.  
"And?"  
"I'd...like to be a mother...I want to have children...with Kyo-kun." Tohru buried her head in her lap while Kyo turned the same shade of red as she was.  
"I...I see. Well...I want to do anything to make your dreams come true."  
"R-Really?!" Tohru smiled at him. "Oh Kyo!" Tohru jumped him and wrapped her arms round his neck.  
"Yeah, yeah." Kyo laughed and rolled his eyes.

"HEY! SHUT-UP IN THERE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kagura yelled.  
"WE'RE NOT SHOUTING LIKE SOMEONE!" Kyo yelled back.  
"YOU JUST SHOUTED NOW!" Haru joined in.  
"SHUT IT HARU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Rin also joined in.  
Before they knew it, the whole house was awake shouting and screaming at each other from the other side of the house.  
"OH FOR GOD SAKE!" Kyo screamed as loud as he could in frustration.

* * *

**cici1014 **:-Thanks for your review xD I'm glad you have a favourite part in the chapter. Your review made me smile lots ^_^

**Tiffany **:- Just for you, I wrote this story as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy it. We've almost gotten into the story now. Won't be long now.


	5. Man to Man advice

Sad. I love hot weather but it's now gone and replaced with thunder and lightning storms. I love watching that too, I just wanted the hot weather to last a little longer so I could go to the beach for my birthday. Plus, I wanted the hot weather because all we get is rain, snow, hail and wind any other day. But life goes on and so does this fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 5.

All the men dressed in their usual clothes while the girls made an effort and wore kimonos, except for Rin, she just wore her usual things as well.

Tohru hooked her arm round Kyo's as the two left their room. Tohru cringed.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay in here? I'm totally cool with it. Heck, I wanna stay here!" Kyo asked Tohru as she used him to stay up right.  
"No, it's fine. I really want to go." Tohru forced a smile on her face.  
"Man, I'll need to run to the store tomorrow for you." Kyo closed the door of the room.  
"Oh please no! I don't want to cause you any trouble." Tohru insisted, her face had a slight blush on it.  
"You're already causing me trouble Tohru and not just me, yourself. AH!" Kyo threw his hands in the air dramatically. "Please just let me he you. Maybe you can ask Kagura or someone if they have any painkillers."  
"But I don't-" Tohru started before seeing Kyo's eyes which said, _Don't even think about finishing that sentence. _"I'm sorry."  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Kyo felt bad as Tohru began to cry. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."  
Tohru sniffled before nodding. They hooked arms once more and made their way to meet up with everyone else.

They all met for the big banquet in a big room the servants have been getting ready for all week. Long tables was set out around and connected to each other in the room. At the top sat Akito with Kureno on her left and Shigure on her right. Beside Shigure sat Hatori and beside him was Ayame. Ayame had insisted on sitting beside Hatori as well as Yuki. This meant Yuki was on his other side with Machi on his. Haru and Rin obviously sat next to each other. A fight broke out between everyone as no one could decide on who Tohru should sit with. Kyo would not let anyone sit beside her unless he was on her right but Momiji, Kisa and Kagura couldn't decide who'd sit with Tohru. In the end, Kagura sat with Kureno and Ritsu, Kisa with Hiro leaving Momiji to win the spot beside her.

The food they served were so big fancy. Kyo, Tohru and Machi dropped their mouths to all the delicacies they were presented with.  
"Oh my gosh! There's so much!" Tohru couldn't stop smiling and blushing.  
"Not really. It pretty normal." Momiji cut into some lobster. "Do you want some?"  
Kyo tried to keep calm with all the food that was presented. Obviously he was no longer a cat but that didn't mean he didn't like fish anymore. Lobster, turkey, pig...everything was perfect. Kagura refused to eat the roast pig seeing it as offensive and began to take her anger out on pure Kyo who couldn't help but dig into the cooked animal.  
"KYO YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kagura screamed as she slammed her fists into Kyo.  
"AAHH! No Kagura!" Tohru panicked with her shaky screams and yelps. Shigure couldn't help but laugh while everyone ignored them. Machi couldn't understand how any of this was normal and gaped at the orange head boy fly across the room.  
"What the..."She turned to Yuki.  
Yuki simply sipped from his cup and smiled at her. "Want more wine?"  
"Uh..." Machi turned her head from her boyfriend to the now unconscious Kyo with a teary Tohru hugging him. "No thanks..."

After a while, everyone was sitting back down on their seats and laughing about. Tohru took another cramp this time it was worse than the other time. Kyo took hold of her hand for support as she began to squeeze it firmly.  
"Jesus, I never knew you had it this bad from all the years I've known you." Kyo quietly murmured so only Tohru could hear.  
"It's okay really."  
"Tohru, what's wrong?" Momiji asked.  
"N-Nothing. Please, continue eating." Tohru reluctantly smiled.  
"Is Tohru all right? Want me to get Hatori?"  
"No, no, no! I don't want to be a bother and it's nothing."  
"Yeah so leave her be!" Kyo snapped at the blonde head.  
"What kind of boyfriend are you treating her like that! She needs help!" He began to hug Tohru. "Tohru, dump Kyo and be with me! I'll take better care of you!"  
"YOU BRAT!" Kyo punched him on top of the head. "SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!"  
"Wah!" Momiji cried. "Hatori, Kyo's being mean again."  
With a sigh, Hatori got up and walked over to the three. Everyone carried on with their conversations.  
_How the hell is he in my year? _Machi thought to herself, watching Hatori walk around the tables.

"What's the matter?" Hatori sighed.  
"Kyo hit me cause I wanted to get you to look at Tohru cause Tohru is hurt..." Momiji babbled on.  
"Tohru's hurt?" He looked at Tohru with concern with his right eye.  
"Oh no no no!" Tohru waved her arms about. "It's nothing I'm-" Another cramp.  
"Jesus Christ." Kyo wrapped his arms round her waist.  
"There appears to be something wrong. I should check you-" Hatori stopped talking by a blushing Tohru close to tears.  
"Please don't!"  
Hatori closed his eyes and examined the situation. He bent over close to Tohru and Kyo so only they could hear. "Need some painkillers?"  
Both Kyo and Tohru blushed. Hatori was smart and must have figured it out.  
"Uh...yeah. That'll be great." Kyo nodded.  
"I shall go see what I have, are you coming?"

It was dark and to celebrate everyone began to watch the fireworks and play with sparklers. Tohru no longer had any cramps and was able to enjoy without any pain. Kyo sat on the bench away from everyone thinking to himself quietly.

_So Tohru wants to get married and have children with me. Oh god! That means she wants to have sex! I don't mind obviously, but does she know what she's asking for? Of course she does. She maybe cute and innocent but she's not an idiot...sometimes. And when she said she wanted to be married before she wanted children, did that mean she wanted to have sex after marriage? I'm so confused! Plus, it's my first time as well. I may act like I don't care but I really do care. What am I suppose to do? Jesus! I bet everyone will make fun of me once they found out how I really am!_

Kyo blushed furiously. He was generally a cool guy but he did have questions. He wanted Tohru badly, does that make him a freak? Does Tohru want the same thing? What if she thinks children are brought by the stork?

"Hey,"

Kyo looked up to see Yuki standing over the top of him. "What are doing here, you damn rat?"  
"I could ask you the same thing you stupid cat."  
Kyo groaned. _Great! Yuki's here! I bet he'll make fun of me. _  
"So why are you here?" Yuki glared at Kyo with his beautiful big purple eyes.  
"Just thinking," Kyo looked away trying to stay casual.  
"What about?" Yuki felt suspicious now and sat down beside him.  
"Aw you know...stuff..." Kyo slightly blushed.  
"What kind of 'stuff'?" Yuki pushed on. Kyo's face turned just as red as his eyes. "Kyo why are you red?"  
"Would you leave me alone!"  
Yuki thought for a moment, looking to the sky with a finger on his chin. "Oh...'stuff'..."  
"Hey! What's THAT suppose to mean?!"  
"You know what I mean." Yuki winked like a girl.  
"Hey, stop that! It's not like that at all!" Kyo denied.  
"Oh? So weren't thinking sex then?" Yuki teased the cat. The cat got ready to yell at the rat but couldn't. Something stopped him. Kyo opened his mouth but nothing came out. Why won't he talk? "I thought so." Yuki smiled triumphantly.  
Embarrassed, Kyo looked away. "Go on then! Make fun of me! Go tell everyone!"  
Yuki glared at Kyo confused before giving his fairy chuckle that sounded like bells. "Now why would I do that?"  
"Well why wouldn't you?"  
"Kyo," Kyo heard Yuki become very serious now. "look...I..."  
Kyo turned and looked at his grey-haired cousin. "What?"  
"We're in the same boat...kinda..." Yuki looked down and avoided eye contact.  
"For real?" Kyo couldn't believe his ears. "You want to...as well?" Kyo couldn't say the 's' word.  
"No..." This time Yuki went turned away.  
"Then what? How the hell are we on the same boat?" Kyo begged. Right now, he needed someone to talk to. Yuki looked at his with a tear in his eyes. He looked like such the perfect girl. His face all sad. If they were still in school, girls AND boys would crowd round him. "FUCKIN' SPIT OUT YOU DAMN RAT!"  
"We both need to talk about sex...you before...me...after..." Yuki hinted to him.  
Kyo lost all anger and stared at his cousin blankly. "For real? You and Machi." Yuki said nothing. "When?"  
"When I first came home. Not last night but the night before..."

_Dammit! Even the damn rat got a home run before me!_

"Well...what's the big deal?" Kyo asked. That's when it hit Kyo. "Did you um..." He paused and blushed. "Is that why you're worried?"  
"I used protection." Yuki bluntly said. "So that's not a problem...though I could still be at risk."  
"Well...what?"  
Yuki looked Kyo deep into his eyes. "I don't know. I just need to get it off my chest."  
"I see..." Kyo looked away. They both watched as their two girlfriends played with sparklers along with Kagura, Momiji and Kisa.  
"It's been awkward." Yuki admitted. "After it. We just don't know what to do anymore."  
"Can you not just...talk about it?" Kyo suggested, trying to stay calm.  
"I find it more awkward talking about it than actually doing it..." Yuki blushed. "We sorta need time away but I don't want to leave her but when I'm with her...I don't know what to say. I just keep remembering that night."  
It was quiet as the two boys thought about what was happening.  
"I think you'll get over it." Kyo finally said, Yuki stared at him with surprise. "I mean...I think once you're alone again, you'll do it again since you've past the barrier. The more times you do it, the more comfortable and natural it will probably seem and talking is good. Very good. You'll want to know how she feels. Maybe she wants to cling to you and you want to pull away."  
Yuki was shocked. When the hell did Kyo become such an expert? Kyo met his gaze and freaked out. "Oh god! I probably sound like an idiot!"  
"No, no. Not at all. In fact, that was probably what I needed to hear."  
The cousins once again watched as their girlfriends laughed and joked with each other.  
"I uh..." Kyo continued the conversations.  
"Have questions?" Yuki gave a serious look at Kyo who blushed.  
"Sorta, kinda..."  
"What is it? Ask me anything, I'll try to answer them as truthfully as I can."  
"Well...I was wondering, how can you tell you were ready and how she was ready and wanted it?"  
"Three in one that was." Yuki cleared his throat and thought about his answer. "I guess you just know. When I looked into Machi's eyes I knew I wanted to with her and only her and when I tried the first move, she didn't put up a fight. That's how I knew she was ready and I knew she wanted it because before I started, I asked."  
Kyo nodded understandingly. "Well...what was it like?"  
Yuki couldn't look at Kyo straight for this answer. "It was great. Can't complain. It was...a little tight at first but...once she got into it everything was fine."  
"Yuki...thanks." Kyo unwillingly thanked the rat.  
"Thank you too." Yuki also thanked. "And if you are worried, you should take your own advice and talk to Tohru about it. I'm sure she'll understand.

Kyo didn't seem as troubled now. He felt confident and reassured that were was nothing to worry about. Yuki and he got up and joined the others and played with their girlfriends. Tohru smiling as she held a sparkler with Kyo behind her, arms wrapped round her waist and head relaxed on her shoulder. Machi and Yuki both had sparklers and began writing their names with it and touching one another's sparkler with their sparkler while Machi sat on the space between his legs.

...

It was their last night at the Sohma main house before returning to the dojo in the evening. Tohru wanted to see Hana-chan and Uo-chan once again before going back. Hana-chan was staying with Uo-chan at her and Kureno's place. Uo-chan didn't want to go with him to the banquet because she wanted to stay with Hana-chan plus, she didn't want to feel awkward being the only one there. She didn't think Tohru would be there.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked they climbed into bed together.  
"Yeah?" Tohru smiled.  
"Remember when we talked last night? You said you wanted to get married and have children?"  
Tohru took a few minutes to think of what happened to last night. She gasped and went bright red. "AAAHHH!" She let out a squeal confused to what he was asking. Did he not want her? Did he not want to do that in their relationship? What? What?  
"Hey, hey calm down!" Kyo cupped her face in his hands. "I was just wondering..." Now he went bright red. "When you said you wanted to be married, did you mean right now or in the future?"  
"Em...when you're ready..." Tohru looked at Kyo's relaxed red eyes.  
"I am ready. Are you?"  
Tohru nodded. "I am."  
Kyo kissed her. He didn't know what else to do because he was so happy and relieved. "Well then...Tohru, will you marry me?" Kyo looked deep into her eyes after her pulled away.  
Tohru touched his nose with hers. "Of course." She peeped.  
The two kissed again, Tohru crying as she was so happy.

Yuki who was passing by at the time couldn't help but stop and listen. He heard the proposal and smiled to himself, happy. He gave a sigh and smiled at the door before walking to Machi in his room for a talk.

* * *

Oh my goodness! Thank-you all so much for your reviews! I can't remember a time I had so many reviews after just 4 chapters.

I'd like to thank **cici1014, Jasmine, Tmntfreak1996, Jazz, Perrine, FurubaForever **and **Rafina1212.**

I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Just wait a few more chapters and then the summary will start to make since. I don't like to rush things.

Please continue these wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank-you. ~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	6. Rings, Future and Friends

Sorry everyone! I haven't updated in awhile I know. So sorry. I've been just wondering what to do next...I don't want to rush the story, but I don't want it to drag either. What do you all think since it is you that's reading it? Oh! I also haven't written in a while because it was my birthday there. Haha! Officially 16! Wohoo! I had lots of fun! Two days before my birthday, I had a friend up who doesn't like people all that much so I had her up to stay over night with me and then see The World's End the next day before she goes home so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with all my friends at the house. Then on my birthday, I had all my friends up. Played Ludo and cards before watching Warm Bodies (well tried to) and then played Twister Mastermind and other games. We then went into the kitchen and made cupcakes! Hilarious because we made a mess of the kitchen! Poor mum. We then went up to my room for a while to talk and then go down to play Just Dance on the wii. Everyone left until it was just me and my crush. We watched TV then when he left, he kissed me on the cheek so I've been kind of airhead for the past few days. Another reason why I never updated. But, here's your chapter! Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 6.

It was the last day for everyone. Their bags were packed. The monkey and rooster had already left in the morning. Tohru wanted to leave that evening just so she could see her old friends once more before going back up into the mountains but before she saw them, her and Kyo had a little business to clear up first.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Tohru gazed into Kyo's eyes.  
Kyo blushed and held his breath. "Must I?"  
"Why of course," Yuki came from behind with a cheeky smile across his face.  
"WHAT?!" Kyo and Tohru shouted with surprise at the grey haired boy.  
"Don't seem to surprised. The walls are really thin, y'know."  
"Bullshit. Your room was on the other side of the house." Kyo glared at him. "You eavesdropped!"  
"I was simply walking to my room when I passed your room and overheard you too. I must say Kyo, brilliant work on proposing without a ring."  
"We're actually going to get a ring today before I see Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" Tohru clapped excitedly. "Wait till I tell them!"  
As Tohru flew about in the room like an airplane excited about her little fairytale coming close to a happy ending, Kyo and Yuki watched at her free spirit and mumbled to each other.  
"I don't think them two will take it as good news." Yuki chuckled.  
"You're telling me. I think I'd be killed a second after Tohru tells them." Kyo sighed, knowing the prince was right. "Just great."  
"Are you going to tell everyone now?" Yuki asked looking up at Kyo away from Tohru.  
"Gonna have to aren't I?" Kyo blushed, but tried to play it cool by putting his hands behind his head. Yuki smiled.  
"I'll go round them up!" Yuki ran off.  
"NO WAIT!" Kyo screamed but it was too late. The rat was gone. Tohru turned to look at him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.  
Kyo sighed and walked over and gave his fiancee a soft touch with his fist on her head, causing her to look up at her head with one eye open. "Absolutely nothing."

Kyo and Tohru walked hand in hand to the main room where everyone sat patiently, waiting for them.  
"What the f...?" Kyo looked around and caught Yuki smirking.  
"I told you I'd round everyone up."  
"Damn rat!" Kyo clenched his teeth and fist. Tohru took old of his wrist and he lost all anger and looked down at her. She looked up with her oval brown eyes with a sweet smile that only melted his heart to create a smile of his own.  
"Well, are you gonna talk?" Haru asked.  
"Shut your mouth!" Kyo screamed at him. He then cleared his throat. "Uh...how to put this..." Kyo scratched his head making everyone become impatient.  
"Well...Kyo and I were talking last night." Tohru made is easier for him to admit. She looked up with excitement.  
"Yeah, we were talking last night..."  
"Are you sure that's all you were doing?" Haru laughed before getting a slap on the back of the head by Rin.  
"Let them talk before you comment, Haru." She yelled in his ear.  
"Damn punk!" Kyo got distracted.  
"Kyo!" Tohru said in a begging voice.  
"Oh yeah...where was I?" Kyo scratched his mouth while everyone sighed in frustration.  
"Kyo and I are getting married!" Tohru couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

There was a loud celebration as Momiji, Kisa and Kagura all charged at Tohru, hugging and congratulating her. Even Rin, Hiro, Akito and Machi walked up to congratulate her. All the girls, plus Momiji, were shrieking with excitement. Kyo stood back and watched his future wife smile with happiness. Her giggles were so sweet that an angel couldn't laugh as pure at that. Tohru was so perfect. Cooking, cleaning...she was very cute, her personality was totally innocent, not to mention she was innocent.

"Hey Kyo!" Haru wrapped his arm round his neck and pushed him close with an evil smile in his face. "Are you actually a man?"  
Kyo pushed Haru off. "Get off you ass."  
"Oh Kyo!" Hearing that voice immediately pissed Kyo off. "Aw, aren't you so cute? Being a man?" Shigure teased.  
"Why are you not behind bars?" Kyo hissed.  
"Aw, that's no way to talk to your elders." Shigure chuckled.  
"Now, now Shigure, we all know you asked the wrong questions." Ayame butted in, flicking his long silver hair. "Now the question is, Kyo, are you a man?"  
"You're so direct!" Shigure laughed. They all closed in on poor Kyo.  
"What? Leave me alone, jeez!"  
"Aw come on Kyo," Shigure whined. "We only want to know if you had sex or not!"  
Kyo turned into a tomato. Or at least the colour. He wished he was a tomato because that way, no one would ask him stupid questions like that.  
"Tohru! Let's go!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out before it got anymore awkward.

"That solves it." Ayame laughed.  
"Virgin." Shigure summed it up while Hatori slapped his forehead.  
"Hey, what about you, Yuki?" Haru smiled evilly.  
"W-What are you talking about?" Yuki began to sweat.  
"Yes Yuki! You and Machi ever had sex?" Shigure smiled, getting excited over this. "Please, please tell us!"  
"My little brother? A man! Oh Yuki! Is it true?" Ayame smiled with glee in his face.  
What should he do? He couldn't run like Kyo because Haru had a hold of him.  
"Do share Yuki," Haru smiled.  
Yuki gasped and wanted to die. Stupid brother. Stupid Shigure. Stupid, STUPID HARU! Yuki looked at Ayame but couldn't lie to his brother's face so hung sighed and hung his head down in shame.  
The boys all gasped. "Really?! Oh Yuki!" Ayame hugged him.  
"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"  
"Oh please Yuki, everyone knows that look." Shigure sniggered while Ayame spun him round the room.  
"MY LITTLE BROTHER A MAN!"  
Yuki got free and sprinted from the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"BUT YUKI! WE NEED A BROTHER MOMENT!" Ayame ran after him.

...

Kyo and Tohru walked round town hooked arms, smiling at each other. It couldn't be helped when you're this much in love with each other. Young love. Something magical, it's even more magical if it was your first love and it's probably more powerful since it will last forever like theirs. Something so beautiful yet rare this was and once you are fortunate to possess it, you wouldn't be able to help smile either.

The two walked into the jewellery shop. Kyo had saved up all his money for this one moment. So anything Tohru wanted no matter how expensive it was, he'd get her it.  
"Oh Kyo look!" Tohru pointed down at a simple engagement ring. It was white gold, circle (of course) and had tiny diamonds going round it. "I want this one!"  
Kyo looked at the simple thing. "Really? You want this one?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I have lots of money. Don't you want a bigger one? More expensive one? One with a design on it?"  
"No, no, no! I want this one!"  
Kyo sighed at the pathetic thing. "What makes it so special?"  
"Just because it's not big, doesn't have big diamonds, no designs on it or expensive, doesn't make it worthless. If you look at this one carefully, you'll see just how special it really is!"  
Kyo looked at it. She was right. Though it was simple and not expensive, it was special.  
"Wow, Kyo gasped as the light bounced off the little ring. "Um, can I have this one?"

As soon as Tohru put the ring on, she could feel it was still warm. Yes, this was the one. Having it in her hand-made it even more special.  
"It's also really special because it goes with everything in my wardrobe!" Tohru laughed.  
"No," Kyo stopped walking and turned round to look at her. "What makes it special is it makes you smile."  
Tohru's eyes watered. "Oh Kyo!" She wrapped her arms round his neck and before gazing into each others eyes, touching noses and kissing.

"Hey!"  
The couple turned round to see Arisa and Hanajima standing in the middle of the street, yelling and waving at them.  
"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru ran to her friends that seemed more like big sisters. The three embraced each other, hugging and smiling.  
"Look Hana! It's our little Tohru!" Arisa laughed.  
"Yes, how are you dear Tohru?"  
"I'm fine!"  
"Is orange head looking after you properly?" Arisa and Hana begun their interrogation.  
"Yes!"  
"He's not leaving you alone?"  
"Nope!"  
"He's not cheating on you is he? I'll slam the bastards face and his whore's face into the pavement if he is!"  
"No, no. He's still mine!"  
"He hasn't _done_ anything to you has he? Rape? Hurt you?"  
"No, no and no!" Tohru laughed.  
"Huh? So the bastards behaving himself? Aw man! No fair, I was so looking forward to pummel him to the ground."  
Kyo walked up and hooked his arm onto Tohru's with a smirk only a cat could make. "Ha! Ain't that a disappointing."  
Arisa gritted her teeth together. Hana suddenly took hold of Tohru's left hand. "Arisa! There's a ring."  
"WHAT?!"

Immediately, there was a protective cage around Tohru as Hana and Arisa hugged her.  
"You bastard, how dare you claim Tohru to yourself! She's a human being, she doesn't just belong with you!"  
"Yes, I shall have to #!? you now." **(#!? sounds like *beeeeeep* from the first episode of Fruits Basket.)**

...

Tohru and Hana ran off to get some ice-cream as the sun began to set in the park leaving Kyo and Arisa together.  
"So, have you slept with her yet?"  
"WHY the FUCK is EVERYONE asking ME that!?"  
"Just asking. You both don't seem like the type to do stuff like that but you seem like the type to have children...if you get me?"  
"How the fuck are we suppose to have children without doing that first? Is there some magical way? Does the stork exist?" Kyo mocked.  
"Shut-up Kyo. I'm serious here."  
"Well that's a first!"  
Arisa punched Kyo on the head. "I was just asking because I'M pregnant!"  
Kyo looked at the naturally blonde haired girl as she said this. "Really?"  
"What can I say? Kureno and I like to break beds lots of times." Arisa laughed.  
"That helps a lot." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Does he know?"  
"Nope, I've only taken one test."  
"You should probably take another incase the test was wrong, y'know. Does Hana or Tohru know?"  
"Couldn't bring myself to tell them."  
"Why me?"  
"I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!" Arisa punched him again. "I just did."  
"Do you want the child?"  
"I want children...but not right now."  
The two sighed as they watched Hana and Tohru walk over to them handing them their ice-cream. Tohru sat on Kyo's knee and he wrapped his left arm around her at they both ate their ice-cream.

Saying goodbye to the two girls, Kyo and Tohru went back to the main Sohma house to collect their bags (and to break some bones) before leaving.

...

The two lay next to each other in their own house. Kyo was trying to digest everything that had happened. He was engaged, everyone keeps asking if he's had sex, Yuki has had sex and Arisa has not only had sex but has a possibility of being pregnant. Was everyone moving too fast or was he moving to slow? What if while waiting for Tohru to be ready, Tohru has been waiting for him to make the first move.  
"Kyo, is there something wrong?" He heard Tohru mumble.  
"What makes you ask that?"  
"You seem deep in thought lately. I'm a little worried."  
"You don't need to worry, I'm just thinking."  
Tohru sat up and looked down at Kyo. "Is it okay if I ask what's you're thinking about?"  
Kyo sighed. Maybe this was the talk Yuki told him to take his own advice on. Kyo sat up and looked into Tohru's eyes.  
"You see...the thing is...are we moving too slow?"  
"Too slow?"  
"Yeah...I mean..." Odd. He is able to have this talk with Yuki and Arisa but not his own girlfriend?  
"Mean?"  
"...Sex...wise..."  
Tohru flinched and flushed red for a second before turning back to normal. "I...I was wondering the same."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Rina and Kagura have all done it! I was a little worried."  
"I know what you mean, Yuki too."  
"YUKI! WHAT? REALLY!?" Tohru freaked out.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was wondering where are we at?"  
"Well...if you want...we can now?" Tohru looked down at the ground.  
"What? Now? Don't you want to wait till after we're married?"  
Tohru didn't say anything. Kyo wrapped his arms round her from behind and began to kiss her neck. "Are you sure?" He whispered into her ear.  
"Maybe...we should wait till after marriage like you said."  
Kyo stopped kissing her neck and smiled. "Okay then."  
The two settled back down to the ground with each other now happy things were sorted out. Everything seemed like it was going up.

* * *

Thank-you everyone! I've only written 6 chapters and already I have 20 reviews all of which are positive. I'm so happy! The next chapter won't have **much** sex talk in it. Because you're all so wonderful, I'll give you a little something to know about the next chapter. The next chapter is set months later...which means...teehee! I love you all and keep reviewing! ~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	7. The Wedding-Past, Present, Future

Hey guys, while I freak out, I'm gonna write. I'm freaking out because I was peer pressured into doing something stupid. Won't affect my health, I'm not THAT stupid but it may affect my friendship with a guy I like. So here's my fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Do I look okay?"  
"You look gorgeous!"  
"Kyoko would be so proud!"  
"Yes, she would."  
"Wow! You look so cute!"  
"Sissy, I wish I looked like you!"

Tohru stared into mirror's reflection with her brides maids Rin, Arisa, Hana, Kagura and flower girl Kisa in the room with her.  
"W-What if I trip and fall?" Tohru panicked. "What if I'm not what Kyo expected? Shouldn't I look prettier? What if this doesn't work? What if he leaves me at the altar? I can't do this!"  
"Wow!" Rin held Tohru's shoulders. "You won't trip and fall because your grandpa has a hold of you. I'll just tell him to hold you tighter for caution."  
"And you are what Kyo expects, that's why he asked you to marry you. You possibly couldn't look anymore prettier than you already are." Hana hugged her best friend.  
"It will work! Trust me, I've seen yours and Kyo's love. I want something like that too! Also, Kyo's not the type to leave you." Kagura smiled, giving her the thumbs up.  
"If the punk does, I'll hammer him so much that his face rearranges into something that looks better than his already ugly mug!" Arisa punched her hand, showing off her tough Yankee childhood.  
Tohru sighed still unsure and looked into the mirror, Ayame insisted on designing the dress - which was her something new. Her something blue and something old was a simple silver necklace, which belonged to Kyoko, with a small blue gem hanging off the chain. Tohru's hair was curled and put up at the back with a white bow, being her something borrowed from Akito. Her dress was white with white lace over the top of it. It was tight around her torso and hips before flaring out slightly all the way down to the floors. It was sleeveless and around the waist was a pink ribbon wrapped around her and tied at the left of her hip, falling down, getting wider. On the ends of it, it was decorated with white cherry blossoms and white branches.  
"What you think Kisa?" Tohru asked, turning to her.  
Kisa gave a large smile before replying. "I think you look wonderful, Sissy."  
Tohru smiled gently and took another glance at herself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. The bride, bridesmaids and flower girl all turned their heads to the door.  
"What?" Arisa shouted rudely.

At the door was Ritsu. Tohru's bridesmaids had kindly given him a makeover too. They brushed his long strawberry-blonde hair into a sleek and high pony tail and decorated it with flowers and curled it. They then gave him a simple yet stylish soft yellow kimono.

"Everyone's ready." Ritsu smiled.

This was Tohru's special day and was going to start and end wonderfully but the events leading up to the day wasn't as wonderful...

...

"So what do you want for the wedding?" Kyo asked Tohru, who felt awful about being the only one deciding what the whole wedding plan should be like.  
"What do you want for the wedding?"  
"But I'm asking you, Tohru."  
"No, I couldn't. It's not just my wedding, it's yours too. Plus, I feel so much pressure trying to plan this wedding."  
"Well, let's start off with the simple things like, who shall we invite?"  
Tohru thought for a minute. "All of the Sohma's for a start! Ritsu's mother, Mine, Matchi must come too. Obviously Hana and Uo-chan are coming. Kyo?" Tohru turned to Kyo with a question on her mind, unsure how to react.  
"Yeah?" Kyo looked up at her with his head resting on his hand as he leaned on the table.  
"You're inviting Kazuma right?"  
"Yep, why?"  
"Oh no reason. I was wondering could we leave a chair out for...mum?" Tohru asked. "I'm sure she'd love to be here with me aswell. Oh! I'd also like Grandfather to come too. He can give me away!"  
Kyo smiled softly. "Sure, why not?"  
Tohru's eyes lit up.

...

"AAAAHHHH! WE HAVE A CRISIS!"  
"WHAT?!" Kyo came running into the room where Tohru was sitting planning the wedding. "WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
"The band I want for the wedding is booked up that day!" Kagura cried.  
Tohru sat beside her patting her back. "There, there. I'm sure we can find another band?"  
"NO! THEY WERE PERFECT! I want to walk up the aisle as your bridesmaid to their music!"  
Kyo blinked a few times before trying to understand what just happened. "I thought this was Tohru's and my wedding...?"  
"Of course it is." Kagura smiled. "I'm just trying to make sure it's the best wedding I'll ever have!"  
Kyo rolled his eyes not wanting to anger her. Even you know the boar spirit is no longer possessing her, she was still strong-headed, stupid at times and had violent outbursts without meaning to.  
"Do that on your own wedding Kagura. Here's a thought, how about asking Tohru what she wants?" Kyo sarcastically remarked before turning to walk out to the other room.  
"Oh please," Kagura laughed. "Tohru will be happy with my ideas, right Tohru?"  
Tohru smiled. "Sure! I want everyone to enjoy themselves! It maybe Kyo and I getting married, but it's our family and friends watching us. I want them to enjoy the day too, not just me."  
"YAY! OH TOHRU!" Kagura hugged her. "Trust me, I'll make it the best day of my life!"  
Tohru giggled at this comment while Kyo couldn't find the amusement in it so rolled his eyes before leaving the two alone in the room.

...

Kagura had taken it upon herself to plan Tohru's whole wedding. Tohru walked into the room collecting the laundry while Kyo lay on the sofa.  
"Want me to help you with that?" Kyo offered looking at her.  
"No, I can manage." The future Mrs. Kyo Sohma smiled. Not listening, Kyo got up anyway and helped collect the dirty laundry with her. "Please Kyo! I can do it myself, really. I don't want to bother you!"  
"It's fine honestly. I'm bored anyway." Kyo smiled.  
"But I can do it on my own!" Tohru insisted. Tohru was usually a sweet and kind girl and never showed any anger or self-pity. She always took life positively and loved everything and everyone, even on monthly cycle, but for some reason, Tohru was grumpy lately. Kyo loved her and hated leaving her to do the work all on her own. Of course she'd be nice at the start like her usual self but then after a while, she'd change bit by bit, becoming angrier and angrier.  
"Are you sure? I hate leaving you to do it when I could be useful." Kyo explained.  
"I'm sorry Kyo but I'd feel guilty. After all, you support us with the dojo. I support by caring for the house and us. I wouldn't be useful if I had you do my work also." Tohru explained her view back.

That was usually how it went. Kyo would try to help and Tohru would turn him down. Cooking, washing dishes, laundry, hovering, dusting, mopping, and other household chores.

...

"So Tohru, I want this dress on you." Kagura smiled showing a picture of a huge white dress, so big it was like a dome over a city. Tohru looked at it unsure.  
"Wow Kagura! It's really pretty. Oh! Look at this one!" Tohru changed the subject pointing at the magazine. It was a simple white dress that just dropped.  
"Tohru, trust me. If you choose this wedding dress, it would go with this bridesmaid dress and I'd look good in that." Kagura smiled. "I want to look good at the wedding."  
"Well...it's kind of pricey." Tohru thought of excuses to use. "It's a beautiful dress and all but I'm not sure I'd look amazing in it. I think I'd end up looking like a joke."  
"Of course you won't Tohru! I'm jealous to how pretty you really are! So this is the dress for you, want to go try it on next week?"  
Tohru nodded. "I could try other dresses on that day too."

...

"I like this one!" Tohru smiled in the mirror of the wedding dress shop.  
"I don't." Kagura responded.  
Tohru changed again.  
"I really like this one!" It was a long white dress with long sleeves. Nice and simple.  
"Tohru," Kagura placed her hand on Tohru's shoulders. "It's boring and plain and I hate it. You'll want this one."  
Kagura again placed a giant wedding dress in Tohru's hand.

Tohru came out in the wedding dress barely able to stand without falling all over the place or knocking something over.  
"I'm really sorry!" Tohru apologised for the fifth time in a row to the shop owners. "Kagura, I don't think this is the right dress."  
"Tohru! You look beautiful!" Kagura teared up. "I'll just make a note to clear the aisle and...to widen it."  
Tohru sighed. _Why won't she listen? I don't WANT the dress!_

_..._

Kyo rolled out their beds for that night when Tohru walked in.  
"Yo," Kyo smiled.  
"Hello," Tohru wearily smiled.  
"You look exhausted." He walked over with no shirt on and only jeans. "What Kagura do?"  
"We went dress shopping."  
"How'd that go?" Kyo leaned up against the doorway as Tohru slid off her top.  
"The dresses there were beautiful! I've never seen anything like it." Tohru took her slip on shoes off and her skirt. "It was hard choosing one."  
"Glad you had a good time." Kyo smiled. "So, did you get a dress?"  
"Oh yes. A big one. A really big one." Tohru began to show annoyance as she pretty much ripped the pyjama top out of the drawer and buttoned it up on her. "Because all the ones I picked out was boring, plain and Kagura hated it."  
Kyo heard her tonne and stood up straight. Tohru tugged the bottoms out of the drawer too and pulled them up her legs. She grabbed her clothes she threw on the floor and tossed them in the dirty basket.  
"Tohru?" Kyo approached her. This was it. This was the breaking point for Tohru from what Kagura was all doing.  
"Who does she think she is!? It's OUR wedding! It's MY wedding dress! It's the music I'M walking up the aisle to you. I only asked for her help, not for her to plan my wedding into her dream wedding!" Tohru looked into Kyo's slightly freaked out eyes before breaking down in tears and sat down in a curled ball on the bed.  
Kyo sighed and flipped the lights off before sitting next to her.  
"You know, I don't give two shits what the wedding is like."  
"You don't?"  
"No, I don't. Because I know, at the end of the day, I'll be marrying you. Remember you told me that a while ago? I get that you'd like it to be memorable and everything and if you want, I can call Kagura and tell her to lay off a bit."  
Tohru cuddled into Kyo and cried more. "I don't care about the wedding either but...I may seem selfish but I want a dress I like and can walk in, a song that I'll walk up to and will be forever called our song. Everything else I don't care about! Honestly!"  
Kyo gave a slight chuckle. "It's okay to be selfish in your case you know. You never want anything so it's nice to see this side of you before we're married."  
Tohru closed her eyes. "You're the best, Kyo." She whispered.

After a while of enjoying each others company in silence watching the stars, Tohru fell asleep on Kyo. Kyo looked at the angel in his arms and carefully lifted her in his strong arms and placed her into bed and joined her after he kicked off his jeans.

...

Tohru was up making breakfast as Kyo walked in and sat at the table, watching his little fiancé walk around the kitchen.

_Knock-knock!_ Someone was at the door.  
Tohru scuttled to the door and opened it with a large grin on her face as Kyo sipped his coffee she laid out for him.  
"Hello!" Ayame sang with Mine behind him.  
Kyo immediately sprayed his coffee out. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?"  
"Please Kyo, no foul language in front of these two pretty ladies." Ayame smiled, hooking Tohru and Mine on each arm. "I'm here to design Tohru's wedding dress."  
"HER wedding dress?" Kyo questioned.  
"MY wedding dress?" Tohru repeated the question.  
"Your wedding dress!" Ayame confirmed as Mine clapped with excitement.  
"Unbelievable!" Kyo slammed his coffee down.

Ayame insisted on designing Tohru's dress. Tohru was getting rather sick and tired of people telling her what to do on her own wedding until she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Wow!" She gasped.  
"Don't you look quite fetching?" Ayame flicked his light silver hair.  
"I...love it!" She found herself saying. "How much is it?"  
"Free my darling!" Ayame laughed.  
"I couldn't do that for such a beautiful dress!" Tohru ran to her purse and credit cards. "Please! Take them! It's worth it."  
Ayame laughed and took her money but gave it to Mine who set it back in place.  
"Tohru dear, with someone with such a beautiful of a face as yours should get everything for free!" Ayame smiled, holding Tohru's face with his fingers.  
Mine cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" She tapped her foot.  
Ayame chuckled and turned to her doing the same thing. "Darling, you already get everything for free you're that gorgeous!" Mine giggled.  
Tohru smiled and stared at herself in the mirror.

...

Tohru took a deep breath and held the flowers Hana passed to her.  
"My Tohru, getting married." Hana kissed her cheek softly.  
Ritsu smiled at the bride before leading her out to the aisle.  
"Uo-chan?" Tohru called for her bridesmaid and best friend. "Did you get the band?"  
"I did." Arisa confirmed.

After settling things with Kagura, Ayame got her dress and Arisa had booked Tohru's mother Kyoko's favourite band. Everyone got in place. Kisa walked down the aisle first, throwing cherry blossom petals everywhere as Tohru followed behind with a veil covering her face and her arms hooked to her grandpa's from her father's side.  
"Katsuya and Kyoko would be so proud of you." He gently smiled.  
"Thank-you Grandpa." Tohru teared up. She looked up the aisle to see Kyo watching her and smiling softly. Behind Tohru, her bridesmaids followed.

"My," Shigure sniggered. "Isn't Tohru a fetch?" He grabbed the camera and took many photos.  
"Shigure, you're annoying me." Akito grabbed the camera and smashed it with her foot. She still had anger issues. Shigure sighed.  
"Least I have the film." Shigure picked up the old camera.  
"Don't worry," Ayame who sat beside Shigure. "I've got it on tape." He held his camcorder.  
"Yeah!" The two gave thumbs up to each other while Hatori, who was forced to sit near them, facepalmed.

Tohru made it to the end of the aisle where her granddad kissed her gently on the cheek and sat beside the chair with Kyoko's photo on it.  
"You did very well." He whispered to her. "You and Katsuya must be so proud."

Tohru looked up at Kyo he leaned over to her. "You look absolutely beautiful!"  
Yuki beamed at Tohru, as he stood as the best man.

After some time, Kyo turned and flicked Tohru's veal over her head and leaned in as his lips touched hers. Claps and cheers arose from everyone. Kyo felt a little embarrassed because it was his first kiss in front of everyone.  
"Sealed with a kiss." Tohru giggled.  
"There are many more from where they came from." Kyo smiled.

...

**(Jumps from toast to toast)**

"Where to begin..." Yuki laughed as he stood up to give a toast.

"...Tohru is my best friend..." Hana began.

"...and even you know Kyoko ain't here, I can feel she's happy..." Arisa began hers.

"...because Tohru and Kyo, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kagura laughed.

"...I was shocked! To see Tohru sleeping in a tent!" Yuki continued his toast. "And that damn cat she's marrying, god I hated him...

"...so I shocked him right after I..." Hana continued her toast.

"...Grab him and stab him multiple times if he even thinks he can get away with it because..." Arisa continued hers.

"I am," Yuki laughed at the memory.

"Like," Hana stared at Tohru.

"That!" Arisa spat.

Kagura's toast was just making jokes of the two couples while Yuki talked about how the relationship between the two. Hana talked about the three bullies at the school who picked on Tohru and how she shocked them because Tohru did so much for her, it's nice to see her get something now. I wouldn't classify Arisa's toast a toast as it was mostly made up of threats and ways she would violently kill Kyo if he uses Tohru, cheats on her or even divorce her.

It was late and everyone continued to dance at the party. Rin hid away from the party from the outside. Tohru came out of the door needing air as she was hot and sweaty and tired.  
"Oh! Hello Rin!" Tohru giggled walking over to the ex-horse.  
"Hey Tohru, you look like you're having fun."  
"Oh I am but we're going to have to go soon because Kyo wanted me to plan the wedding if he got to plan the honeymoon."  
"Do you know where you're going?"  
"Nope! But I'm sure I'll love it either way!"  
"Here." Rin took a present from behind her back. "I wanted to give this to you personally."  
Tohru took the present. "Oh thank-you!" She hugged Rin. "What is it?"  
"Open it when you're preparing for bed tonight. Make sure you're not in the same room as Kyo, like the bathroom."  
Tohru smiled. "Oh! Is it clothes? How wonderful!"  
"Yeah..." Rin nodded.

...

Tohru and Kyo after the party hopped onto a plane and flew to Okinawa.

"Oh!" Tohru smiled, twirling around her hotel getting a better view. "It's beautiful here!"  
Kyo smiled as he carried the bags in. "Yeah, I knew you'd like it."  
Tohru stopped and laughed. "Oh! Let me help you with those!"  
"Nah, it's alright. I got them." Kyo nodded putting them in a corner of the room. "It's been a big day Mrs. Kyo Sohma." Kyo smiled, wrapping his arms round Tohru's waist.  
"It certainly has been Mr. Husband!"  
"You wanna just go to bed?" Kyo asked.  
"Sure! Let me just get ready!" Tohru smiled and entered the bathroom, locking the door with Rin's present in hand.

Kyo didn't get it. They were married and changing in separate rooms? Weird! Tohru was changing in front of him not so long ago. Kyo didn't question it. He just took off everything except his boxers. He jumped on the bed and snuggled under the covers waiting for his new-wife to come out.  
"Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo called as Tohru took her time.  
At that point, the door unlocked and Tohru came walking out. Her curls were still intact but wasn't tied up but let loosely down. Her skin was porcelain and she wore tight black thongs with a black string bra and a black net loose shirt over the top, being see through. She wore black hosiery held up with a black garter and black heels.  
"What you think?" Tohru twirled. "Rin gave me it as a present."  
Kyo stared widely at her before getting out of bed and slowly walked past her, turning off the light. He turned to look at Tohru's sweet, confused, deep brown eyes.  
"Kyo?"  
Kyo smiled and leaned in for a kiss before deepening. Kyo still kissed Tohru, caressing her face. Tohru wrapped her arms round Kyo's neck and then her legs around his waist, kicking off her heels. Kyo held her against the wall before swinging her round and round and setting her on the bed.

Outside from their window, which was opened, was the view of the beach. The sea came in and out from the shore and the lace curtains danced in the gentle night breeze as the two gazed into each others eyes as they began to take make their wedding night unforgettable.

* * *

Sorry I'm late updating! School has started and now that I'm fifth year, I've got a lot of work to do. My GCSE's went well and I'm actually creating my own Manga :) I'll be slower updating but I promise to try my hardest to update fast for all of you!

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	8. The Honeymoon

School is soooo tiring and I've been out looking for a part time job because I'll need to start saving for university. Don't ask me why I put stress on myself, I just do.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Tohru woke up that morning, naked. She sat up so fast like a lightning bolt shot her.  
"Wow!" Kyo, who was already awake but still lay in bed watching Tohru sleep...or was. "What's wrong?"  
Tohru looked at her left hand and the ring on her finger before looking at herself under the covers and crashed down on the pillow. "So it wasn't a dream."  
"I guess not." Kyo looked away from Tohru.  
"It's weird," Tohru said.  
"How so?"  
"I feel different." Kyo lay back down, nose to nose with Tohru. Staring into each others eyes.  
"Is that bad?"  
"No..." Tohru bit her lip. "It's...a good different. It's hard to explain." There was silence between the two for a while. None of the two talked as they didn't know what to say. So much has happened so fast, they hadn't had a chance to take it in. This was their time now to take it all in. "Kyo...we're actually married!"  
"Yep," Kyo nodded, the two staring up at the ceiling now.  
"Kyo...we did it! We finally had...sex!" Tohru breathed out. She was the shy, cute and innocent type so she felt kind of weird saying it. But she thought she might as well say it because now, she's had it.  
"Yeah, I know." Kyo was the same as Tohru, but his reasons were different. He was the private, bottled up, angry person who'd not say such things or let on he's thinking about it.  
"It's weird."  
"It is weird."  
The two stared to the ceiling from each others eyes. After a while, they both laughed. Taking it in was over.

...

After that morning, everything went weird to right.  
Kyo would lie on the beach in his swimming trunks and a unbuttoned white shirt and Tohru would emerge wearing a red with white polka dot bikini. They'd splash each other, throw water each other with a bucket and Kyo would chase after Tohru going slower than usual so she'd get a chance to run. Then, when Kyo caught Tohru, he'd put his strong arms around her waist and throw her over his arms. She'd laugh and scream in his arms as he throws her in water. She'd come up from behind and jump up on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him but he'd grab her and swing over his shoulder and they'd eventually kiss in each others arms. When sunset came, Kyo would clean up their things but would stop to watch Tohru in the sea. He'd then put his feet in the tide and Tohru would run across the beach and jump in Kyo's arms, kissing him while Kyo fell backwards with Tohru in his arms. After some time of making out, they'd scream as a huge wave hit them.

Kyo and Tohru would go dressed in suits and dresses to a restaurant. They'd talk about things. The two never seemed to run out of conversation. They talked, and talked, and talked. They'd joke about and Kyo would throw a fit when he found leeks in his soup and main course.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He'd yell with everyone staring at him. "I SAID HOLD THE LEEK! THAT MEANS NO LEEKS!"  
"Kyo..." Tohru would sit there. "It was leek soup!"  
"WHERE THE FUCK DOES IT SAY THAT!? I'D NEVER ORDER THAT SHIT!" Tohru grabbed the menu and pointed. "Oh, sorry." He'd apologise to everyone.

They also went to dance the night away. Going down and dancing with all the young adults who were absolutely pissed. Kyo obviously would never dance in public but because he was sure the only person who knew him was Tohru, he didn't mind as long as it was with and only Tohru. They weren't even dancing. It was more jump on the spot and throw your fist in the air. The only people who actually danced was the girls in only one heel, fake eye lash falling off and on the counter getting down for all the boys to whistle, almost falling off of course. Tohru wasn't like them, she could actually drink sober, with no make-up and with clothes on.  
"Kyo," Tohru pushed the door open to the night sky. "We should dance like they do in that American movie, _Dirty Dancing_!"  
"I ain't American so I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Tohru giggled. "Even if it was Japanese you'd still wouldn't know of it because you were always training in the mountain, lying on the roof, hiding from Kagura, at school or running round in your adorable cat form."  
Kyo laughed sarcastically. "Please don't bring that up." He'd say quietly yet worriedly. Tohru would just giggle before suddenly throwing her arms on him.  
"Aw," She'd complain.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You didn't turn into a cute kitty. How unfair." Kyo gave Tohru a tiny thump on the head with his fist like he usually did.  
"Very funny."

This was only the start of their fun! The next day, they'd travel to a sauna and lie in towels with each other as the steam cleansed their souls. If that wasn't enough, they went to their natural hot springs, together.  
"Tohru," Kyo held Tohru in his arms.  
"Yes?" She didn't look up at her new husband's face. Even you know they were married, it was still a little uncomfortable for them to both be naked together. Obviously they had sex but they were too busy doing 'stuff' to notice they were naked.  
"You look amazing." Kyo blushed.  
Tohru looked up at him, confused with her being naïve. "But Kyo, I'm not wearing anything!"  
"Tohru..." Kyo would have to get use to explaining awkward things to his wife now. "That's _you_ you look amazing."  
"Oh." Tohru nodded. "Oh!" It hit her. "Well...you look good too."  
Kyo blushed. "Thanks, Tohru."  
"Kyo, are you happy with me?"  
"Jez Tohru," Kyo mocked. "We're only married and already you're acting like it's been more than ten years."  
"I'm sorry." Tohru hugged Kyo.  
"No, no. Don't apologize." Kyo sighed. "I am very, very happy with you Tohru! Why else would I marry you?"  
Tohru shrugged. "I don't know. I saw how you looked at those girls in the club last night."  
"You mean with disgust?"  
"No! Do you want me to be like that?"  
Kyo pushed Tohru away from him but grabbed her by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "I wouldn't change you for the world. I want you as yourself and only yourself. No more, no less. If trying to make me happy is what you're trying to do, you should stop trying because you've completed the task very successfully." He then embraced her.

Their honeymoon was soon come to an end. It was their last night before flying back home to the dojo. One last thing Tohru wanted to do. Swimming at night with just the two of them.  
Kyo rested his eyes while he waited in the pool for Tohru.  
"Kyo?" Tohru questioned. Kyo looked up and at first was wide-eyed.  
"So," Kyo got up right. "When you said swimming, you meant skinny dipping?"  
Tohru stood starch naked like the day she was born. "Do you mind?"  
Kyo kicked off his swimming trunks and helped Tohru into the water. "Of course not."  
"Have I changed?" Tohru asked unsure.  
"You seem more sure of yourself now. You're still sweet and nice to everyone but you have an edge to you now...it's very interesting. I want to learn more about that side."  
"Careful," Tohru teased. "Curiousity killed the cat."  
"Okay, these cat jokes are starting to get to me." Kyo said in a dead tonne.  
Tohru laughed. "Oh gosh! I didn't even realized! It was just a saying about...HA!"  
Kyo splashed Tohru. Tohru splashed him back. It went on like this. Splashing, swimming, making out and then sex in water.

...

The happy couple walked to the plane hand in hand. It was now to get back to reality and become a proper couple in society instead of a wild fairy tale with no ending.  
"You ready?" Tohru asked with a smile.  
Kyo sighed. "I really don't want to go back."  
"I know." Tohru giggled. "But the dojo, friends and family are all back in Japan."  
"I know, I know."

They squeezed each other's hand and hopped onto the plane.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your reviews! They mean so much to me and I know this one is a short chapter compared to some but I had fun with this chapter. I let my hormones take over for a while so if there's LOTS of mistakes, just know my brain wasn't involved at all haha!

**Exiled Destiny: **I'm not actually an official manga artist. It's my first time trying it out. I've decided to do it about my life since everyone says I have more drama in my life that Eastenders, Coronation Street, Emmerdale or any soap for that matter. But who knows, if you read manga you might just find my manga in a shop one day ahaha.

Well, thanks everyone who gave me a great review! I noticed some mistakes in my last chapter so I re-posted that chapter up but with the right corrections. I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reviewing and supporting me. :)

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	9. Back to Reality

Hahaha, sorry about the cheese everyone. :L What can I say, honeymoons are sweet, cute and full of cheese yet you enjoy reading it anyway and it brings a smile to my face writing about something so sweet and so cute as Tohru and Kyo being together. Well, here I am with another chapter. Sorry for you all waiting for this. I hope you haven't lost your patience waiting for me. Haha. Enjoy 3

* * *

Chapter 9.

Tohru and Kyo walked off the plane hand in hand. To meet them at the airport was Yuki, Machi, Ayame and Hatori. Yuki was at the airport he was now leaving to go back to university. Machi and Ayame came to see him off, Hatori being the lift. From sheer luck, they bumped into each other.

"Look Kyo! It's Yuki and the others!" Tohru smiled and pointed at Yuki.  
"So it is. Wonder what they're doing here." Kyo sighed, wrapping an arm around Tohru's shoulders.

Without hesitation, Tohru called Yuki and the others over. They turned round, looking surprised before Yuki gave his soft smile.  
"Tohru, what a surprised." Yuki said the obvious.  
"This is a surprise. What you guys doin' here?" Kyo asked.  
"Yuki's leaving today." Machi filled the newly weds in.  
Tohru's face turned a little sour. "Oh, you're leaving? That's a shame. We only got back."  
"Don't worry Miss Tohru, I'll be back before you know it." Yuki chuckled and turned around to the other guys. "Thank-you Hatori for the ride."  
"Have a safe journey."  
"And Ayame,"  
Yes baby brother!" Ayame smiled.  
"Um...good...luck with the shop?"  
"Oh Yuki! You do care!" He jumped Yuki, squeezing the air out of him.  
"Get...off..." Yuki muttered. When his big brother did manage to let go, he walked up to the watery eyed Machi who was trying her best not to show any emotion.  
"Hey there." Yuki smiled, placing a hand on her check, Machi holding his hand there so tightly. "Why so tearful?"  
"Do you have to go? I'll become lonely again."  
"I'll call you everyday. I promise." Yuki hugged her.  
"But it won't be the same!" Machi whispered so only he could hear. Yuki lifted his head and kissed her.  
"I'll be back real soon."  
Machi nodded.  
The last to get their goodbyes was Tohru and Kyo. Yuki walked over and hugged Tohru.  
"Tohru, can you do me a huge favour?" Only Kyo and Tohru could hear Yuki at this point.  
"Yes?" Tohru asked curiously.  
"Can you look after Machi for me when I'm gone? I know you don't know much about her or her you but...she doesn't have any friends...except for that stupid brother of hers and his girlfriend but...I wouldn't really count that as friends. Think you can take care of her while I'm gone?"  
Tohru nodded immediately. "Of course! Anything!" Tohru then walked on over to Machi and introduced herself.

At this point, Kyo and Yuki took a few steps away from everyone.  
"Well?" Yuki turned to Kyo.  
"Well what?"  
"Don't play stupid, cat. You know what I'm talking about. You did, didn't you?"  
"Yeah...we did."  
"So...no more problems?"  
"No more problems...for now."  
When Kyo said that last part, 'for now', the two men looked at their women. Tohru tries cheer Machi but she wasn't having any of it.  
"Well...bye." Yuki patted Kyo's shoulder before disappearing.

...

Tohru and Kyo went on with their daily lives now. The honeymoon was over and it was time to go back to the hard labour of what was called reality. Kyo would get up in the morning to the dojo, leaving Tohru alone once again. After cleaning the house, she'd have LOTS of spare time. She used this time wisely like maybe to plan the next days supper, what groceries were needed or calling Machi. Tohru tried her best to keep her word to Yuki but Machi was very difficult.  
Machi refused to smile and always pushed Tohru away, claiming she didn't need her.

"Hey," Kyo walked into the bedroom that night and immediately took off his shirt.  
"Welcome home. You're late today what happened?" Tohru looked up at him from the laid out bed.  
"I know, I'm really sorry Tohru. Are you okay? How's Machi?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Machi is being rather stubborn but I know someday we'll be the best of friends."  
Kyo laughed.

...

Tohru got up that morning and cooked breakfast for Kyo, kissed him goodbye and began the housework.

Humming along to her favourite song on the radio, Tohru zoomed round the house.  
"Alrighty!" She enthused to herself. "Breaktime!"

Tohru took her little steps to the kitchen. Each one just as perky and bouncy as the next. After whipping something out with her extraordinary cooking skills, she sat down for a moments rest with chopsticks in hand. After a few bites, Tohru felt a little queasy.  
Without a second thought, Tohru raced to the toilet. As soon as she opened her mouth, last nights dinner came in sight.

This seemed to happen for a while for Tohru. She was worried for Saturday when Kyo stayed home.

"Tohru?" Kyo knocked the bathroom door and peaked in. "Tohru!? Are you okay?" He rushed to her side and lifted her hair out-of-the-way.  
"I'm fine. I must have just picked something up on our honeymoon."  
Kyo looked at his wife trouble. "Tohru, if you picked something up over there...you should have Hatori check you out."  
"I'm sure it will just pass in a few days. "  
"Tohru, please...next weekend? We go?"  
Tohru sighed. Obviously, her husband was over-reacting. Of course it was nothing!  
"For you, I'll go. I don't want to cause you to worry about me all the time."  
Kyo sighed in relief and smiled. "I love you." He said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead before cuddling.  
"I love you too." She whispered.

...

The couple drove down to the main Sohma house the next week. This has now became a daily habit. To visit, for Christmas and New Year and now this. They might as well live in the family house instead of in the mountains. The two found it annoying really. Kyo didn't say anything about because he knew how much it meant to Tohru to see everyone again instead of living in an empty house morning to-night, waiting for him to come home.

The two walked into the main house and was greeted by some of the members who were hanging round. Their arrival was surprising and some of the younger generation were out and about living a young and normal life now that they could date and have mixed friends without any complications. Kisa was doing better in school with Hiro. Momiji was able to hit it off with the girls. No surprising with his dashing good looks and sweet charm. The new Prince Yuki of the school. Haru was like the Kyo of the school. Cool yet had his...'off' moments. Him and Rin were doing very well together. They had a usual pattern in their relationship. Haru would turn to 'black Haru' and annoy Rin. Rin would then lose is and Haru would listen to Rin as she yelled and tried to push him away. But every time she pushed him away, Haru would walk straight back and after pushing away and walking away, they'd ended up having sex because them fighting left each other turned on. No one understood the relationship. All they knew was they loved each other and were deeply happy.

Hatori was in his room sorting out Akito's medicine to take during the week. Hatori had recently started going out with Tohru's and Kyo's old high school teacher. The two had met through Kana, which was also the cause of their strain in life, but everything seemed sorted out and they were happy. Even if they acted awkward, the two were very fond of each other. Hatori had a date with her that afternoon so was speeding up to sort the medication out as well as being all dressed up.  
Kyo stepped in with Tohru under his arm and gently tapped the door. Hatori shot his head up to see the two, a little surprised.  
"Kyo? Tohru? What are you doing here? I have to go soon you know."  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell the old lady we said hey." Hatori blushed at the comment. "I've come to ask you to take a look at Tohru."  
"Tohru?" Hatori questioned before using his hands to indicate Tohru sit down on the table for him to exam. "So, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing really. Kyo's just making a fuss over nothing." Tohru brushed off lightly.  
"We think she might have caught something on the honeymoon."  
Hatori took his stethoscope out and began to press it on Tohru to check her heart rhythm. "What are the symptoms?"  
"Well Tohru?"  
Tohru took a deep sigh. "Well, I've thrown up an awful lot. I can't eat. I feel a little weak and dizzy more often. Um...I feel kind of sore..."  
"Sore?" Hatori asked.  
"What you mean sore? Tohru, you never told me any of this."  
"It's nothing really!" Tohru insisted. "The throwing up must be food poisoning. I'm weak because I can't eat and I'm dizzy because I need to sleep more. Everything is-"  
"Where's it sore at?" Hatori asked.  
The two men looked at the awkward Tohru. Her face was beat-red and she constantly fidgeted, staring down at the ground.  
"Tohru?" Kyo held her hand to give her confidence.  
"Well...my...chest...hurts."  
"Chest?" Hatori asked. "When you say chest, you mean...?"  
Tohru nodded, very much embarrassed. "And...I have cramps and light bleeding...I just thought that was the time?"  
Hatori took his stethoscope off from around his neck. "How long?"  
"Well...it's been what three weeks since the honeymoon now? And this started last week?" Kyo filled Hatori in though wasn't entirely sure of the answers himself.  
Hatori began to pack his things. "Just answer this one last question."  
Kyo and Tohru looked up at the doctor. "God, I hate asking people this." He sighed. "But um...have you two...?"  
Being a doctor was one thing but talking to young people you know about it was awkward enough to make your degree in medicine hide in shame.  
Tohru looked confused. "Did we?"  
"Oh God!" Kyo slapped his head. "Are you serious?"  
"We can't be sure. Has she taken a test? Is she late? Even then, you won't be sure till around the 12th week."  
Tohru looked up at Kyo still completely blank.  
"Kyo," She tugged at his arm. "What's wrong?"  
Kyo looked down at Tohru and clasp his hand round her face. "Tohru, you might be pregnant."  
Tohru gasped.

* * *

Took too long, I know, don't remind me -.- I've signed up for the school play this year and got the lead and their making it a musical this year so my hands are tied. Not to mention it being my last year in high school and I'm studying for exams, it's like, "Where the hell is all my free time now?" Well, hope you can wait another 2 weeks till the next chapter. Love you all xxx


End file.
